My Husband and the Other Man
by Rawiyah
Summary: AU. A Jotun prince is married off to the prince of Asgard, yet, he is unhappy in this relationship. He takes every action he can to break free from his marriage, yet he finally makes one grave mistake that angers his husband and may cost him his life. One-shot


Summary: A Jotun prince is married off to the prince of Asgard, yet, he is unhappy in this relationship. He takes every action he can to break free from his marriage, yet he finally makes one grave mistake that angers his husband and may cost him his life.

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first one-shot! I want to add some of the pairings and warnings here before you read, so if you don't like some of this stuff, you won't get pissy with me and flame me or something!

Okay, first of all, this is an **AU**. Secondly, some of the characters (Thor, Loki) are a little **OOC**. This is loosely based on the tale of Matty Groves, so I had to adjust the characters to fit into the story. This story isn't Thorki because neither Thor or Loki are in love, and there is some Fandral x Loki. There is also** character death** in this story.

In this story, Thor is abusive. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Thor, I think he's a beautiful character and I'm a huge fan of romantic Thorki. I think Thor would be an excellent spouse for Loki and I think he'd be loving, but realize this is just a FANFICTION and I needed Thor to be mean in this story.

This is a ONE-SHOT, so I will not be adding chapters or completing the story or anything like that. If I get enough reviews, and people seem to like it, I may consider writing another one-shot, but it really all depends.

Anyway, if you read the warnings and you're okay with them, then read on, my friend, read on...

* * *

"But why?" Loki asked his father, Laufey. Loki was always the one who seemed to be pushed around and thrown about like he was completely worthless to Jotunheim. Loki knew this day would come where his father would find a way to be rid of him completely instead of just letting him longue on Jotunheim with nothing to do. Loki was too small to marry another Jotun, for it would never be possible for him to give birth to Jotun children, his body couldn't handle it. Not that any Jotun would even take his hand in marriage. He was small and smallness would frowned upon in Jotunheim. Not beautiful at all. Of course… Laufey would welcome to chance to marry Loki off to someone from another realm entirely!

Loki's eyes pleaded with his father. He loved Jotunheim, despite the cruel treatment he's experienced on this realm, he didn't want to be married off to a man from a different world. The culture shock alone would be enough to kill Loki, he knew it. Laufey knew it, Laufey knew perfectly well that Loki had never experienced the culture of another realm, and Loki hardly even left the palace gates of Jotunheim. But did he care? Of course not.

"It's not up for negotiation, Loki. The Allfather of Asgard will come for you in the eve of tomorrow."

"Why? Why couldn't the prince just married a woman from his own realm?! Why is he marrying me?!"

"You're a prince, Loki. It's your duty to protect Jotunheim from war and as a part of Asgard and Jotunheim's agreement, you are to be married to the prince to ensure peace between the realms. It'll also give Jotunheim a position of power in Asgard."

Loki was fuming, he could understand some of the reasons his father was mentioning, but he knew most of that was bullshit. Laufey probably got into an argument with The Allfather and when he saw an opportunity to hand his own embarrassment of a son off to Odin, he gladly took that chance.

"I will not hear another word on this, Loki." Laufey growled. He gazed at his son with stern eyes and Loki knew not to cross him again. Angrily, Loki stormed away through the long corridors of the icy palace and quickly found his own chambers where he flopped onto the furniture and screamed into the furs that covered them.

**. . . . **

"This is madness!" Thor roared. "You didn't even ask me what I thought about all this!"

"A king doesn't need to ask for the prince's thoughts on his actions.." Odin said calmly. "You will go through with this, as it will equate to peace between the realms."

"Peace?!" Thor laughed. "Since when did you, or any of the Asgardian warriors care about peace?! We shouldn't indulge the Jotnar, we should go into Jotunheim and wipe them out of this universe."

"Thor…" Frigga shook her head, trying to tell her son not to continue on this path of arrogance and defiance. It would do no good except to upset The Allfather. "That's enough."

"Why must I marry a Jotun?" Thor thought aloud as he pushed open the doors of his parents' quarters. He stormed through the long, golden hallways of the palace of Asgard, fuming over his father's decision. He had his sights set on marrying a beautiful woman, someone young, fierce… like Lady Sif, who was staring at him from down below where she was training with her double bladed sword.

Thor went straight to his own chambers, removing his cape from his shoulders and throwing it across the bed, then turning to the corner where Mjolnir laid idly waiting for Thor to summon her, and summon her he did. Mjolnir came to his grasp and he left his chambers, walking to the nearest stairway to go to the training grounds where he'd work off the excess steam from his 'discussion' with his father.

As Thor approached the training grounds his mind was going a mile a minute, growing more and more agitated as he thought of the large, ugly Jotun he was to marry soon. His father was probably lying when he said that his new husband would be beautiful. Jotnar were NOT beautiful, no matter how much they tried to convince Thor of it. Thor's thoughts sped up a little when he locked eyes with Sif who was approaching him,

"My prince." She said. "What troubles you?"

Thor did not want to share the news with her that he was betrothed to marry a Jotun prince. He was rather ashamed of that fact, and he couldn't bear the thought of how Sif would handle it. He'd thought about telling her, telling her that his relationship with the Jotun would be brief and he'd soon leave the Jotun behind so he could return to Sif's arms and marry her. But he decided against it,

"I've just had an argument with my father."

"Do you wish to talk about it? Tell me what's on your mind." Sif nudged him on the arm with her elbow, but Thor only distanced himself from her further.

"I do not believe that talking would help me in this situation, Sif." Thor brushed passed her and began to set up some wooden targets for him to practice hitting. Sif only stayed where she was, glancing at Thor sadly, completely unaware of the struggle her lover was going through.

**. . . .**

The day of Loki's arrival to Asgard came quickly. Odin went to Jotunheim through the Bifrost and brought Loki, who was dressed in the finest of gold and furs of Jotunheim, to Asgard to meet his new fiance. Loki was nervous, he didn't like how bright and sunny Asgard was. He was used to the eternal darkness, the cloudy skies of Jotunheim, the chilly weather. He wasn't sure he'd be capable of living here on Asgard with the Aesir and their light. Odin kept his eye closely on Loki that it made Loki feel as though he were naked. Loki kept his head down obediently as he followed Odin to the entrance of the palace gates.

He idly began to play with his long, thick, black hair the closer they got to the throne room, where his future husband was waiting…

He lost the audio of what was going on around him sometime as he walking up the steps to the palace doors, he was startled when Odin's voice boomed loudly in his ear,

"Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim, I present to you, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

Loki dared himself to glance up and look to see what his fiance looked like and he was not disappointed. So far, from what he could tell, his future husband was a stunning, handsome specimen of a man. Slightly tanned skin, obviously from overexposure to the harsh Asgardian sun, long, bright, blonde hair that framed his golden features. But what Loki noticed the most, was his burning blue eyes. The way they stared… glared at Loki was disapproval. Loki felt vulnerable under his gaze and broke eye contact immediately.

Thor did not say anything at first. He walked up to Loki, still studying to Jotun, his brow furrowed. He stopped about a foot away from Loki, who was starting to tremble a little with anxiety.

"Speak, Jotun." Thor demanded.

Loki opened his mouth, expecting to speak, but what actually came out was more of a half spoken whisper…

"What do you wish for me to say, Your Highness?"

Thor snorted and Loki began to visibly shake a little, feeling chills down his spine. "You could at least tell me how appreciative you are of my acceptance of this betrothal." Thor spat. He glared down at Loki with his piercing blue eyes. Loki swallowed hard.

"I appreciate you accepting me into your home, Your Highness." Loki whispered, but Thor was not satisfied. He looked up at his father, who said nothing. Then he looked back at Loki, disapproval smears on his features.

Odin took this moment of silence as one to speak.

"Loki will be prepared for the wedding and then sent to your chambers, Thor. Where you both will learn about each other before the ceremony begins."

**. . . . **

Thor had to admit, when he first landed eyes on the Jotun, he was beautiful. He certainly was not lied to when his father told him that Loki was pleasing to the eye. Which, was a relief for Thor, for he couldn't imagine spending his life with a large, ugly Jotun. Thor was also surprised at how small Loki was. He was about the same size of an average Aesir, not like the bulky, towering heights of the average Jotun. Another thing Thor noticed right away was Loki's low, flowing hair. The way it was braided into a thick, decorated mess of twists and turns that went passed his hips in length. Something would have to be done about that ugly shade of blue that he had for skin, however. Thor refused to spend his years being married to someone with such a shade of azure for skin. And those hideous markings on his face… his beautiful, youthful face.

Thor found himself wondering what the Jotun's body looked like beneath the thick furs that covered his nudity. He wondered if the Jotun had a very nimble, youthful body to match that young face he had. Thor shook himself from his thoughts as there was a knock on his door.

"My Prince." A voice called from the other side of the door. It was one of the guards, probably bringing Loki into his chambers now. The heavy doors swung open slowly as a few guards opened the doors and one guard was revealed standing in front of the doorway, Loki standing beside him, dressed in scantily clad clothing strung with gold of Asgard. His hair was down now, no longer braided and it spilled over his shoulders in waves of ebony, framing his thin face beautifully. Loki's azure skin appeared a little pale and his face appeared a little flushed, but Loki was still so alluring. Loki's blood red eyes gazed up at Thor, as if seeking his face for approval.

Thor approached Loki slowly, waving the guard away with his hand. The guard turned around and left, closing the heavy doors behind him. Thor could smell fresh lavender on Loki's skin as he came closer to the Jotun. He was so taken in by his fiance's beauty, he couldn't control when his hand reached to brush Loki's thick locks behind his ear, exposing the pale, blue skin of Loki's neck.

"Are you pleased with my appearance, Your Highness?" Loki breathed out softly. Thor only continued to stare at Loki with hungry eyes, making Loki feel uncomfortable. Loki wouldn't admit it to anyone, and he'd be rather ashamed to admit it, but he had a bit of stranger anxiety as it was, and already he missed his father and his kin on Jotunheim. Being this close to the Asgardian prince just made Loki feel small and weak.

"You are beautiful." Thor whispered. Loki felt warmth spread across his cheeks and the heat grew even stronger when Thor's mouth suddenly fell upon Loki's exposed neck, causing Loki to freeze stiff in front of Thor. The warmth of Thor's breath upon his skin felt uncomfortable, it almost felt like it was so hot that it burned Loki. He felt scared, panicked and it made him feel even more trapped when Thor's hand snaked into his hair, pulling back his head and exposing more of his thin neck.

Loki's hands began to claw at Thor's chest as the Asgardian began to suck loudly on Loki's delicate skin. Loki felt as though he could not breath, the pain from the heat was so powerful, Loki's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a soft, helpless whimper, to which, Thor took as a noise of consent, biting down on Loki's neck viciously like a wild animal.

This, however, caused Loki to panic even more and he brought his hands up to Thor's chest and released an icy energy from his hands, not fully intending on hurting Thor, just intending to push him from his own body, the icy energy burned through Thor's armor, went through the fabric of his clothing and burned his Aesir skin, causing Thor to release his fistful of Loki's hair and step away from the Jotun.

As Thor stepped back, Loki fell to the floor, gasping and panting in a futile attempt to catch his breath that had left him as he was being chewed on by Thor. The Asgardian glared at Loki with rage in his eyes and he growled.

"You wretch!" He growled. "I'll teach you to place your treacherous hands on the prince of Asgard!" And Thor stomped over to where Loki was still curled on the floor, coughing and gasping and he grabbed Loki by the hair, pulling him across the slick, stone floors, causing Loki to cry out as he dragged the Jotun unceremoniously across the floor.

The sounds of Loki's cries alerted the guards, yet, when they saw the way their golden prince dragged his new fiance across the floor like a doll, they chose not to interfere, for fear of upsetting their prince. One guard, a younger one, newly appointed, had decided to alert The Queen.

Thor continued to drag the Jotun across the golden floors of the Asgardian palace and Loki continued to cry out, despite Thor screaming at him to 'stop his blubbering'.

"Thor!" His mother called. Thor looked up to see his mother who was running towards him with worry across her face. "Thor, what are you doing?!"

"This wretched Jotun attempted to harm me." Thor growled. "I am going to punish it as I see fit."

"Let go of him, Thor." Frigga, the Queen demanded. Thor glared at his mother, still upset over being burned by Loki, but he slowly released his grasp on the Jotun's hair, causing Loki to drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. She immediately dropped to her knees beside the Jotun, looking for any other signs of physical injury. "Thor, he is smaller than you…" She said, not really to Thor, just a spoken thought, rather. "He can't harm you as much as you could harm him."

"I will not accept this behavior from my betrothed." Thor grumbled. "I want him chained."

"What?!" His mother looked at him in shock. But Thor's response did not change,

"I do not wish to repeat this incident. He will be chained from his point on or I will not marry him."

Loki was listening to everything, despite staying quiet and still as death. Frigga placed a hand on Loki's back as the Jotun had curled into himself, his long, thick black hair covering his face so that none of the Asgardians could see his tears and he silently cried. He was already frightened just by being on a new realm, no family, no familiarity, but to be chained and watched over like a pet, that just made the whole situation worse. Loki hated Laufey for allowing this to happen… Laufey would do anything to get rid of Loki, he probably didn't even care of the treatment they'd been giving Loki since his arrival in Asgard. Loki didn't wish to be chained like an animal, he longed to be back in the blistering cold of Jotunheim, with his kin and familiar atmosphere.

Loki continued to silently weep as Frigga gently began to pet his bare back, brushing the stray hairs that wandered from his face.

**. . . .**

Loki didn't struggle at his confides, he just sat there on Thor's bed with the chains fastened onto a hook that hung over his bed above Loki's head. The chains weren't that tight around his wrists and ankles, but they weren't exactly comfortable either. Loki sighed, his tears finally dried up completely. He didn't have anymore tears to shed. His wedding with Thor would commence in less than an hour and Loki was nervous. He had previously been dressed in Jotun garb, however, Thor decided that Loki would look more presentable wearing Asgardian clothing for the wedding. Which, made Loki very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to wearing something over his chest, the fabric was itchy and it scratched at his skin making him wiggle beneath it. The worst was the shoes he had to wear, they made his feet sweaty and sticky and he felt so hot wearing all of these clothes.

The shoes felt awkward over his feet and they made Loki walk with uncertainty in his gait. He stared at his hands in his lap, feeling downcast and sorry for himself until the heavy doors of Thor's chambers opened and a guard stepped in,

"Prince Loki, we are here to present you to Prince Thor for his coronation and wedding ceremony."

Loki didn't feel like a prince… He felt more like a lamb being led to slaughter as the guard came up to him and unfastened the chains from the hook on the wall and gently yanked on the chains to get Loki to stand up. Loki felt like his feet were made of lead, yet he stood up as well as he possibly could. Walking would be the real challenge, however. The guard started walking and Loki knew he'd have to keep up with the guard, as he was chained but the shoes on his feet made it difficult. Loki wobbled and shook as he tried to keep his balance. The guard didn't seem to notice Loki's struggles to walk, so he kept a neutral pace, gently tugging on the chains around Loki's wrists when Loki fell behind.

The closer they got towards the throne room, the more nervous Loki became. He could feel his heart jumping around in his ribcage and it made him feel nauseous. He came to a complete halt right outside of the doors to the throne room once he heard the thunderous roar of the crowd as the Asgardian subjects cheered for their new king, Thor. He didn't mean to appear stubborn, he was just scared, yet the guard tugged on his chains, gently at first, then when Loki did not move he yanked on them roughly, causing Loki to stumble forward a little.

"Keep moving, my Prince." He said. Loki shook violently as the heavy doors began to slowly open, he felt his breath hitch in his throat and he started to feel lightheaded, not believing that any of this was really real. This had to be some horrible nightmare, soon, very soon, Loki would wake up and he'd be back on Jotunheim, with his father and his kin. He pressed his eyes shut, hoping that he may see behind his dark eyelids, Jotunheim in all of it's glory. But instead he just saw bright red as light spilled over his face and closed eyes and the Asgardians that were cheering so proudly before were silent as the dead now. All eyes staring at Loki, glaring at Loki.

He was a monster to these people. Never mind, he was the same size as most of them, he was still _different_. Still foreign and people disliked what was different. The guard pulled Loki along and Loki felt more like a prisoner than a spouse to the new king. He felt worthless being dragged along like a pet, not a person. The shoes and clothes he wore made him look clumsy and unbalanced. He kept his head down, trying to avoid any eye contact with the Aesir.

He was led down a long aisle that led to the throne, where Odin sat, staring and nodding along as the guard continued to pull Loki to Thor, who was standing at the end of the aisle, his helmet framing his face, his armor shining in the light and his hammer positioned on the floor next to his feet. Loki stole glances at Thor every now and then, but he tried his best to keep his eyes focused on his own clumsy feet.

When Loki finally reached Thor he stood awkwardly next to the newly appointed, golden king. He felt so small standing next to Thor in all of his greatness. Odin's voice boomed in his ears, shaking the very ground beneath his wobbly feet…

"This day…" Odin said in a loud voice, "My son, Thor, King of Asgard, will marry."

The Asgardian crowd cheered, but it was all fake happiness. Nothing genuine from what Loki could tell.

"This day, Asgard and Jotunheim will unite, through the marriage of Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson."

Loki swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, he felt himself becoming lightheaded again and the clothes he wore started to suffocate him. He couldn't breathe anymore, the air was caught in his throat and the clothes on his body squeezed him tightly causing him to gasp for air and wiggle in his chains. Odin didn't seem to notice.

He was still talking, but Loki couldn't hear what the Allfather was saying, only certain words registered in his mind.

"From this point on, Loki will be made a God of Asgard." And Odin waved his hand over Loki's face, causing Loki to flinch, yet nothing happened, not that Loki could tell anyway, but the clothes felt a lot less hot and he found that he was not longer overheated. The Aesir applauded at whatever it was that The Allfather had done, but Loki didn't really care what happened. He tried to take a deep breath, but he was still choking on his air.

The chains were removed from Loki's wrists and Thor was allowed to slip a few sparkling, golden rings on Loki's delicate fingers. There was more applause and Loki held out for as long as he could. When Thor moved in to kiss him, his heart felt as though it had broken some of his ribs in an attempt to escape his body. Thor's lips were incredibly close to Loki's and Loki's head swam in stars as he felt consciousness fleeting quickly. He tried to lean back away from Thor's lips, and he fell to the ground gracefully, completely knocked unconscious, causing the Aesir subjects to gasp and stare at the Jotun in surprise, some in sympathy for the stranger, some in shame for their new king.

Loki was lost to the world now, pleasantly dreaming about Jotunheim and the wintery cold that he missed feeling upon his skin.

**. . . . **

Loki awoke, not remembering when he'd fallen asleep and he slowly opened his eyes. He felt something very soft beneath his head, against the skin of his cheek and he groaned as he sat up, only to find that he had some sort of collar around his neck, and a chain that connected to it that was safely secured above his head. He was in Thor's chambers, in Thor's bed. The warm clothes that had been suffocating him during the ceremony were removed and had been replaced with a light gown of sorts. Loki was thankful that the fabric was thin and could breathe better than what he'd been wearing before. He ran a hand through his long locks and looked over at a side table next to the bed where a lone, golden hand mirror was lying. Curiosity was overpowering and he reached for the mirror, careful not to strangle himself with the collar which had a surprisingly long leash of chains. He grabbed the mirror and held it to his chest for a moment, trying to hide it in case a guard or worse… Thor showed up and misinterpreted the situation, thinking Loki would try to destroy property of his king. Loki was relieved when no one arrived.

He slowly tipped the mirror and began to look at his reflection. Loki expected to see his plain, Jotun face… Pale azure skin, unique heritage markings across his face, his blood red eyes gazing back at him, but instead he saw a stranger. Someone he'd never seen before in his life! The person gazing back at him in the mirror had light, flesh colored skin, just like the Aesir! The stranger in the mirror had bright, piercing green eyes and no markings on their face. Loki was too shocked for words. He immediately dropped the mirror in his lap and brought his hands to touch his face, not believing that the person he'd seen in the mirror was himself.

Loki studied his face, everything felt the same. His cheekbones were in the right place, his nose was the same size… He picked up the mirror and held it in front of his face once more, this time touching his face as he stared into the eyes of the stranger… When he touched his nose, the stranger touched their nose. When he stuck out his tongue, the stranger stuck out their tongue…

"Impossible.." Loki breathed. Loki had been turned into Aesir! He was in so much shock, he couldn't form coherent words after that Odin had turned Loki into an Asgardian! Loki began to panic, he worried for the future of his life as an Asgardian… If Odin had turned Loki into Aesir, that would mean that Odin planned for Loki to stay for a long, long time. Loki worried, in this Aesir form, would he still be able to give birth? He'd be worth nothing to the king if he couldn't produce an heir.

Loki pulled his knees to his chest, throwing the mirror across the bed and thankful that it landed on the edge of the pillowy soft blanket. It was too much for him to handle… First, being on a strange realm, then being married to a stranger, a brute at that, and now, he was Aesir. Too much was happening to him too quickly. He buried his head in his knees and cried, feeling so scared and weak.

The doors to the right of him opened and heavy footsteps told him that Thor had entered the room, the way Thor's heavy feet pounded upon the stone floors also indicated that Thor was upset with Loki… And Loki didn't blame him, after all, it's quite hard to kiss your bride when they are unconscious. Loki didn't need to look up at his new husband to tell that the golden king was fuming with anger.

"Get up, Jotun." Thor growled. Loki obeyed, slowly sliding his legs to the edge of the bed and pulling himself to stand on his wobbly, weak feet. He kept his head lowered, hoping not to show his tear stained face to his new husband. The words that Thor said had pierced through his feelings and Loki felt more tears threatening to fall as Thor, his king, spoke, "You may look Aesir, but you're still a Jotun and you will learn your place here."

"... Loki."

"What?" Thor said sternly, lifting his hand as if to grab Loki by the neck... "You dare speak to me as-"

"My name…. is Loki." Loki breathed out. It came out like a whisper rather than a thought, but it sounded more like how Loki wanted it to, a statement, not a threat. Thor looked a little shocked, but didn't say anything about it, didn't challenge Loki on it or force Loki to 'know his place'. Instead, Thor simply responded with,

"Loki… You are the Queen of Asgard now. The time has come for you to start to act as one." And Thor lowered his hand, turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Loki stuck in the room by himself.

Thor didn't come back to his chambers at all for the rest of the night. Loki was visited a couple of times by the guards who came to give Loki food, which Loki refused. He didn't miss Thor, but he longed to have some company instead of being trapped in his husband's chambers alone with nothing but the light of candles and his own reflection for company.

Loki waited patiently for Thor to return long after he was convinced that Thor wasn't going to come back. Thor was probably just going to leave Loki in his chambers, like a stolen relic, put up on a shelf to collect dust and be used for boasting when the topic came up. His exotic, Jotun husband. Loki sighed and stared at his lap once more.

"Thor isn't coming back…" Loki finally admitted to himself and he straightened himself out and laid on his side on the bed, staring at the door with his eyes beginning to water with tears. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

Within minutes he fell asleep, tears staining his pale face and his breathing hitching in his sleep.

**. . . .**

Loki woke up to the rattling of his chains being removed from the hook above his head. His eyes slowly slid his eyes open, but his vision was blurry for a while. He could hear Thor mumbling something as he continued to fumble with Loki's chains. Loki stirred and rolled over onto his other side so that his back was facing Thor and his long, black hair was tucked beneath his face. He feigned being asleep, but Thor knew that Loki was awake for once the chain was fully removed from the hook Thor jerked on the chain tightly, causing the wind to get caught in Loki's throat. Loki made a choking sound as his eyes snapped open and immediately his hands clawed at the golden collar around his neck. As Thor continued to yank the leash of chains, Loki continued to choke and struggle.

In the end, Thor ended up dragging Loki out of the bed, Loki falling to a jumbled heap on the floor and it was then that Thor stopped yanking on the chains. Loki quickly got to his knees, coughing and gasping for air. Once he was able to catch his breath he began to massage his neck as well as he could around the golden collar and he shot daggers at Thor with his eyes. Thor didn't seem phased by it.

"You should have been awake hours ago…" Thor snarled. Loki was quickly growing tired of Thor's bossiness, Thor's attitude and Thor's harsh treatment of Loki. Loki didn't realize just how much snark was in his voice until he spoke up against Thor.

"If you were here, you could have woken me up yourself…"

The didn't gain him much other than a sharp slap to the face, which was so powerful that Loki's head snapped to the side and he tumbled backwards onto the cold stone floor.

"Listen well, _Jotun_…" Thor roughly grabbed Loki by the collar of the gown, squatting down in front of his battered husband and staring deep into Loki's green eyes, so close to Loki's face that their noses were almost touching. "Your **only** purpose is to give me an heir and look presentable to the council as well as to the royal subjects of Asgard. My father doesn't care about the peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, if you weren't offered as a gift, he'd have you all killed."

Loki didn't know what to say, he only continued to stare into Thor's eyes with a blank expression.

"If you can fulfill your purpose, your life on Asgard will be decent… and perhaps, I will not have to mar your beautiful skin with welts and bruises." Thor let go of Loki's gown and the smaller god scooted across the floor to put distance between himself and his husband, his king. Thor noticed, "Stand up. You need to be washed and dressed. I am to introduce you to my friends and then we are to go to a banquet."

"Did you not just have a banquet last night? To celebrate the marriage?"

Thor chuckled, but it didn't sound as though he were amused, at least, not at what Loki had said. It sounded more like a chuckle that said, 'You are truly as dimwitted as I believed you were'. "You probably wouldn't know this… But it's difficult to celebrate one's marriage when one is not present at the banquet. You had passed out and we had to continue without you, now that you are well, we shall continue to commence the feast and you will join us… and you will be beautiful."

Loki allowed himself to be led by Thor to the lavatory where a servant was standing behind a large bathtub, filled almost completely with warm, soapy water. Loki noticed the water looked especially greenish and it smelled strongly of floral scents and perfumes. Loki could also see a few stray flower petals floating around the surface of the water, some hidden beneath clouds of bubbles. Loki grumbled, on Jotunheim he'd never been bathed, Jotuns did not need to bathe, the weather on Jotunheim was too cold for them to sweat, and the Jotun body did not emit any sort of odor from lack of washing. Loki could only assume that Thor was just doing this because he wanted to humiliate Loki, but upon further contemplation, perhaps Thor truly did not know that Jotuns did not need to bathe.

However, with Loki's new Aesir form, perhaps it would be better to do as the Aesir did. Loki let his mind wander as Thor helped the servant undress him, he felt far away, as though he weren't on in the wash room, as if he weren't on Asgard, in this galaxy, in this universe… He was somewhere else completely. Somewhere far, far away, where he wasn't married to an evil monster of a man, where he wasn't forced to act as a human trophy… He smiled as he thought of that place, not even feeling the servant's hands wandering his body, "cleaning" him and coating him in luscious soaps and perfumes.

The 'bath', if it could even be called that, was over as quickly as it had begun. Before Loki knew it he was being dressed in Asgardian garb. Another gown of sorts, however, this one had use of a thicker fabric and had many lovely gems and jewels weaved into the stitching. As Loki turned around to gaze at himself in the mirror the servant had set in front of him, he noticed the way the light reflected from his jewels and bounced onto the walls, making him seem like a beacon of light.

The servant continued to pile on the jewelry on Loki's body. A long necklace to go over Loki's golden collar, many golden bracelets to compliment the golden rings that Loki wore on his fingers and golden hoops for all of the pierced holes in Loki's body, his ears, his nose, anywhere there was a pierced hole there was Asgardian jewelry.

Loki continued to stare at himself in the mirror, feeling disgusted with his appearance. He hated the Aesir skin, hated the green eyes, and all of this jewelry. He felt more like a prize than a person. He didn't agree with being dressed up so much just for a banquet where he'd certainly become dirty. Thoughts of Thor returned, they were thoughts of hatred, thoughts that scared even Loki! He never found himself capable of being so angry before now. Thor, no, Asgard had taken so much from him. His freedom, his humanity, even his own skin.

Speak of the devil, Thor returned asking the servant to show him his new husband, asking if he was beautiful, as he'd asked. The servant replied,

"He is so beautiful, he is otherworldly."

Loki was presented to Thor, like livestock for inspection. Loki could feel Thor's eyes peeling the clothing from his body and devouring him whole, yet Loki refused to say anything. He was seething with anger, perhaps not saying anything would help keep his husband, his king, calm so that he'd not receive any more harsh treatment. Loki started to wonder about Thor's friends… Would Thor actually drag Loki around like a dog around his friends? Would he beat Loki in from of his friends? Loki would just have to see what would happen when it happened.

"He is acceptable." Thor said. "Come, Jot- Loki." Thor corrected himself. "We are already late and I must introduce you to Sif and the Warriors Three."

**. . . .**

Thor's friends were exactly the way Loki pictured they'd be. Burly, mean, and warriors. Of course, warriors with very headstrong opinions on everything! Loki watched as Thor laughed with them, talked with them. Their "introduction" was quick, Thor simply said,

"My friends, meet your new Queen, Loki. He will rule by my side for the remainder of our lives."

Yes, it sounded kind, it sounded loving, but Loki knew better. It was all a front for his friends. His friends knew it was a front, yet they didn't say anything. Especially not the female one, Sif. She only shot nasty looks at Loki every chance she got and she remained unusually close to Thor. Loki wasn't jealous, she could have him for all he cared. He just sat by the window of the room, staring out at the sky, which was growing dark ever so slowly.

Then, the doors swung open and someone came into the room,

"I must apologize for not arriving with my comrades!" The voice called. "I am afraid I was busy with my share of the hunt for the banquet."

The voice sounded pleasant, cheerful. The opposite of Thor's voice, and it piqued Loki's interest, so, naturally, Loki turned his head to see who it was that had entered the room.

The voice belonged to a rather handsome, blond man. He wasn't as tall or as handsome as Thor, but he looked a lot more pleasant and less threatening than Thor. He had a mustache and beard, and a slim face. He didn't look like the other friends of Thor's… No, he looked much gentler.

"Loki!" Thor called. Loki stood and walked over to Thor, who was standing in front of the blonde man now. "This is Fandral. One of the Warriors Three."

Fandral grabbed Loki's hand and kissed it gently, smiling up at Loki with a kind, sweet smile,

"My Queen." He sang. Loki's mind was racing… This man, he was so gentle, so kind. Unlike these other Asgardians he'd come in contact with. Loki didn't want to believe that this man was truly as kind as he seemed, this was all an act because it was rude to be impolite to one's Queen, of course. Thor's friends may be warriors, but Loki was certain none of them had the gall to disrespect Loki in front of Thor.

Loki was frozen, still basking in the pleasant aura that Fandral emitted. He found himself longing for his hand to touch Fandral's again when the warrior pulled back. Loki's hand still floated in the space where Fandral held his, still remembering the feel of his soft lips kissing the bare, Aesir skin of the back of his hand.

Thor reached around Loki's waist and pulled him close to his side, causing Loki to slowly let go of his daydream. Thor's laughter was thunderous as he raised Mjolnir into the sky and exclaimed,

"My friends! Let us feast! I believe we are already running late!"

Thor led his friends down the great halls of Asgard, with Loki following by his side, Thor's arm still tightly wrapped around his husband's waist.

**. . . .**

As Thor and his friends shouted to each other across the table, food flying from their mouths as they spoke and ate at the same time, Loki only stared at Fandral from where he sat at the head of the table with his husband. He couldn't help but be obvious, however, Thor didn't notice and frankly, didn't care what Loki did. As long as Loki sat by his side and looked pretty, that was all that concerned Thor.

Loki watched as Fandral laughed, a woman on his side, smiling and laughing as well. Thor told another joke and the entire hall erupted with laughter. Loki, however, sat still and continued to stare at Fandral. As the party continued, and Loki's eyes began to grow tired of staring, Loki finally noticed that Fandral was staring back at him.

Loki's heart skipped a beat and a devious idea entered his head, so mischievous that it frightened Loki himself, as he'd never known he could think of something so awful. _If I sleep with Fandral… Maybe, maybe Thor will return me to Jotunheim._ Loki knew he'd make an embarrassment of his king and he'd ruin the pride that the Asgardians had for their virtue, but Loki couldn't imagine spending the rest of his years with Thor.

The thought was pleasing, but he didn't think he'd be able to successfully seduce Fandral in only a matter of minutes like that… He'd have to use that as his absolute, last resort. For now, he'd have to settle for other plans. Though, as Loki tried his best to think of ways to leave the marriage, nothing came to mind, other than taking his own life, but Loki truly didn't want to take his own life. He didn't want to die, he had too much he wanted to live for.

Loki was shaken from his musings by Thor's large hand, massaging the small of Loki's back, carefully maneuvering his hands around the chains that dangled from Loki's golden collar. Loki looked up at Thor, who was busy guzzling down a large wooden mug of mead. Loki huffed, hating to see his husband like this… intoxicated. It could only mean that he'd either give Loki too much unwanted attention, or he'd give Loki no attention at all… From the way his husband was groping his body, he'd assumed that the former would happen.

When Thor finished the mead he slammed the wooden mug upon the table and bellowed,

"Another!"

And there was a clamorous roar of applause and cheers from everyone in the banquet hall.

Loki shook his head, feeling embarrassed to be surrounded by so many burly, grimey warriors with no sense of etiquette. Loki's eyes wandered the room and he noticed that Fandral was standing up from where he sat at the table and he looked at Loki as he did it. His eyes speaking to Loki as if to invite him to leave with him. Loki was awestruck with those icy, blue eyes and he slowly stood up from where he was sitting beside Thor. He moved slowly, doing his best not to disturb his king, but Thor was so drunk he didn't seem to notice that Loki had stood.

The chains from Loki's collar dangled and clanged as he moved, but the voices of the banquet hall were so loud and thunderous that it easily hid the noise of the chains as they clanged and rattled against each other with each movement Loki had made.

Loki looked for Fandral and saw the tale end of Fandral's cape turning a corner outside of the heavy doors at the end of the banquet hall. Loki quickly sneaked by the other warriors, making sure he wasn't too obvious as he left, avoiding stepping on capes or tripping over their discarded weapons that laid scattered across the floor.

When Loki finally reached the double doors he turned the corner and there was Fandral, smiling as usual.

"My Queen, I've noticed you seemed distant tonight. Is there something the matter?" He asked.

Loki didn't respond right away, only looked at his feet and began to idly play with his hair. He thought about it, should he tell Fandral the truth? Should he tell Fandral what was on his mind? Could he trust Fandral? After all, they'd only just met that day! It was too big of a risk to take a leap of faith in telling Fandral… But Loki may never get this chance again, if he didn't act now, he would possibly never, ever be able to break free from Thor.

Loki noticed Fandral looking more and more concerned as each second ticked by where Loki didn't answer him.

"Fandral… I am so lonely." Loki began. Loki came closer to Fandral, and leaned his back against the warrior's chest. "Thor doesn't treat me kindly, he barely speaks to me except to call me 'Jotun'." He sighed, a little dramatically, but he was hoping he'd have a good effect on Fandral.

"I'm so sorry, My Queen." Fandral responded exactly how Loki had hoped. Loki soon felt Fandral's hands begin to wander down Loki's sides, seemingly as a motion of comfort, but obviously something more than that. "Is there anything I can do to help, Your Majesty?"

This was all too easy. Loki rubbed against the man seductively, purring gently in his throat, doing his best to seem as sexy as he possibly could. This was his one and only chance to get Thor so angry that he'd send Loki back, this was his only chance at maybe even an actual, loving relationship. Who knew? Maybe Fandral would fall in love with Loki and Loki could continue to live out his life on Asgard with the blond warrior. Anything was possible…

Loki couldn't think of a better way to ask Fandral to sleep with him, so he simply turned around so their chests were against each other and he grabbed Fandral's head and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Fandral's lips. Fandral didn't seem to struggle against Loki, in fact, after a few moments of no reaction at all, Fandral slowly began to return Loki's kiss. No one was around to see them together and those that were, were too drunk to understand what Fandral and Loki were doing. Both of them were thankful for that, but more so Loki.

Fandral broke the kiss after a while, leaving them both breathless.

"I cannot do this…" He whispered with his little breath, but Loki would not take no for an answer.

"Sleep with me, Fandral." Loki purred. "Come away with me to Thor's chambers and sleep with me…"

"I…" Fandral breathed out, "I cannot. You are my king's husband. It would be the death of me."

Loki was desperate. He needed Fandral to sleep with him, he needed to feel wanted. Maybe even feel loved, or, as loved as was possible for an Asgardian to a Jotun. Loki nuzzled Fandral's neck with his nose and allowed his breath to warm the warrior's ears. He hummed softly, deep in his throat and continued to rub himself against his husband's friend.

"Yes," Loki whispered in Fandral's ear, "But Thor will not return to his chambers at all tonight. Not while I am there."

"It would not be wise, My Queen." Fandral attempted to pull away from Loki, but Loki refused to accept that response. He clung to Fandral, leaning his head against his chest.

"Surely, you could not refuse the request of your queen." Loki whispered again.

Before Fandral knew it, he was being led to Thor's chambers by Loki pulling his arm.

Neither of them noticed that there was a guard watching them as they entered Thor's chambers. The guard was in shock at a few things, one, Loki was supposed to be chaperoned everywhere he went, someone was always supposed to have a hand on his chain, and secondly, Fandral was going into the royal chambers. The guard wasn't sure if all was well, but immediately went to find King Thor and alert him to the suspicious behavior that Loki and Fandral were engaging in.

**. . . . .**

Fandral awoke in the middle of the night, laying next to Loki, naked in Thor's bed. Fandral glanced down at Loki, smiling, remembering how passionate their lovemaking was. How glorious it was. Fandral felt another presence in the room, however, one that wasn't as romantic and glorious as his and Loki's. He turned his head, a little shocked, but not too much when he saw a fuming Thor standing at the foot of the bed.

Fandral looked worried at first, then Thor did something he wasn't expecting… Thor started to chuckle.

"Fandral, my friend… Tell me, how do you like my feather bed?"

Fandral was confused, yet he responded honestly,

"I actually quite like your feather bed." He said nonchalantly. Thor still held a strange, eerie smile and Thor asked another question,

"How do you like my sheets?"

Fandral was beginning to loosen up a little, this honesty thing was being handled a lot better than he thought it would. Fandral smirked,

"I quite like your sheets. They are comfortable, warm…"

"Dear Fandral…" Thor breathed. Then his smile faded slowly as he continued to speak, his eyes burning with more and more fire as each word slipped from his tongue. "... How do you like my husband, who's sleeping at your side?"

Fandral opened his mouth to speak, this was a trick question and he was damned no matter how he responded. If he apologized and said it was an accident, that it was what Loki wanted, he'd be called a liar and would be killed. If he lied for Loki, said he quite enjoyed Loki's company, (which would not be a lie in the slightest) he would be killed. Fandral decided to speak his mind…

"I quite like your feather bed and frankly, I like your sheets. But, better I like your husband who's sleeping here, by my side." And Fandral slowly peeled back the heavy blanket to reveal Loki, still sleeping soundly. To emphasize his point, Fandral ran a hand down Loki's side, making Loki let out a long, breathy moan.

If Thor didn't look like he was about to explode already, he definitely looked as though he would explode and release his rage upon Fandral that very moment, however, Thor decided to take a different approach,

"Get up!" He demanded. "You will fight me for Loki's affections. GET UP!" And Thor charged over to the side of the bed and grabbed Fandral by his arm, attempting to drag his former friend out of the comfort of the bed.

"I will not get up!" Fandral yelled. "I will not fight you, you have Mjolnir, you have many swords and shields here in your room, I have not even a small dagger, not even a pocket knife!"

Thor was still angry, and by this time Loki was awake, sitting up in the bed, covering himself with the disturbed blankets. Thor did contemplate what Fandral said and he decided to make the fight more fair.

"We will each use a sword." Thor began. "I will retrieve my two most expensive swords and I shall give you the better of them. You will swing the first blow and I the next."

Loki knew this was a trap for Fandral… Giving him a false sense of security, a false sense of possibly victory was cruel and Loki hated Thor even more for not making Fandral's death a quick one, if he _must_ kill the warrior. Loki wanted to shout, _NO_! To Fandral as the man slowly got out of the bed, following Thor to get the two swords…

Loki didn't need to watch the fight to know how it would end. Still, once Fandral and Thor had left the room, Loki immediately jumped out of the bed, dug through the golden drawers, looking for something to cover his nudity. He pulled out a long, white, gown-like dress and began to pull it over his body, rushing so that he could catch up with Thor and Fandral before the fight took place…

**. . . . .**

By the time Loki reached Thor and Fandral they were in the middle of the empty banquet hall, half eaten food still scattered across the long dining table. Loki didn't know that he and Fandral had slept for so long, usually these joyous occasions had the warriors celebrating for days! Thor must've called it off the moment he heard what was happening between he and Fandral. Loki watched in horror as Fandral moved to make the first blow…

Thor, at least, had the decency to allow his former friend to put on some clothing before fighting him, and Loki watched on as Fandral's cape seemed to blow in the wind behind him, seemingly in slow motion. Fandral made contact with Thor and wounded Thor pretty badly. Loki was surprised, but Loki knew, Thor was stronger, Thor would still win.

And Loki was not wrong. Thor struck the next blow and killed Fandral. Fandral's body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Loki stared, wide eyed and mouth agape. It was unreal, surreal… Loki knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he honestly believed that Thor had more sense than this… Thor couldn't really, truly be this barbaric! Loki had expected Thor to banish Fandral, he imagined that since they were good friends, he wouldn't kill his own dear friend, no matter what happened. He was scared to find out he was gravely mistaken.

Thor's angry eyes found their way to Loki. Loki stared back with wide, fearful eyes… Thor growled and it sounded like something inhuman, it sounded more like something he'd hear coming from a beast in Jotunheim and Loki thought about running away from his king, who was scaring him so. But his fear kept his feet glued to the floor.

"Tell me, Jotun…" Thor growled out, grabbing Loki roughly and pulling him close to his own body. "Who do you favor more now? Me…?" He then grabbed Loki's chin and forced his head in the direction of Fandral's mangled body. "Or Fandral?"

Loki almost cried, he didn't want to see Fandral's body, the body of the man who'd shown him such kindness, such love on a realm where he was hated. Loki would not hold his tongue any longer, he chose to speak his mind, even if it meant his death as well…

"I would rather kiss dead Fandral's lip than remain with a brute like you!" Loki screamed. This caused Thor to lash out at Loki, and Thor beat Loki to the ground. The beating was quick, either that, or it just felt like it went quickly. One minute Loki was standing, his hands over his head trying to block the blows of Thor's angry fists, then next, Loki was lying on the floor, bleeding and bruised.

Loki tried to stand up, but as soon as he moved he began to see stars and he felt dizzy. Thor was nowhere to be seen and there were guards coming into the banquet hall. Loki was fighting unconsciousness but he stayed around long enough to see the guards come take away Fandral's body and he could see a guard approach him and grab his chain. Loki then passed out.

**. . . .**

Loki awoke in Thor's chambers once more… Thor wasn't around. Loki's head ached and he was, once again, chained to the wall. He sighed, rubbing his temples with the pads of his fingers, contemplating what had all gone wrong… He should be grateful that Thor hadn't decided to kill him, but killing Fandral was worse than killing him…

Fandral was the only Asgardian to show Loki kindness. Loki wouldn't, couldn't ever forget that. Now Fandral was dead, all because Loki had asked him to sleep with him. Loki sighed, he wasn't going to leave Asgard, Thor would never let him leave Asgard and Thor would make sure to get rid of Loki's every chance to leave Asgard. He'd never see Jotunheim again, he'd never see his father, never see his kin. Loki leaned back on the headboard of the bed, and let the tears slide down his face as he thought over his options.

His only option left was suicide, but Loki didn't want to end his own life. No, not now. Not even with his only love gone. Loki pulled his knees to his chest and began to weep. He had no choice but to live out the rest of his days as Thor's relic Queen. One that was seen, but never really there… The exotic Jotun pet.

Loki continued to cry long after Thor had come to the room, unfastened Loki's chains and led the Jotun out to the throne room, where Loki would look pretty as Thor gave the eulogy for Fandral's funeral.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Because I wrote an AN in the beginning of the story, I won't say too much here. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me a review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what could be changed, what I should work on for future stories.

I wrote this one shot because I'm currently working on finishing another big story of mine called, "(I'm Not) Crazy" and I am almost done with the next chapter, but I'm experiencing some writer's block so I wrote this to get my creative juices flowing once again.

Again, reviews are appreciated! Let me know what you want to see next.

\- Rawiyah


End file.
